


All I ask for anymore

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Song Fics [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Kids, Love, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic:  All I ask for Anymore - Trace Adkins </p><p>Things in life have changed and Mickey finds himself only wanting one thing, his family safe and at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ask for anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't knocked out a song fic in a while, so i figured...Why not? mmm, back to whatever i need to write next. :)

  
_"All I Ask For Anymore"_

 

 

_What mattered then kept changing every day_

 

Mickey had wanted a lot of things in his life. Sure some of them he could get and some of them were just plain out of reach. Like when he was a kid, he wanted his dad to be different but he knew it would never happen. He wanted to be a good student once, but that shit flew out the window. He wanted to like girls, but instead, he ended up liking gangly red-headed boys with an annoying ass smile. such is life.

  
  


At some point, how much money he had or how many drugs were lying around became important, and just as quickly they no longer were. How had that happened he wondered sometimes? but then he would walk into his house and his son would come running up to him, holding out his arms, waiting to be picked up and there it was. everything that made any sense. well almost. He carries his son over to the crib in the corner of the room. and looks down at the bright green eyes staring up at him.

  


  
"How were they today?" He asks and looks over at his sister who nods and smiles at him.

"Perfect as always." She says and hugs him before leaving. He hears the familiar ring of skype and he smiles.

"Ready little ones?" he asks and Jayden nods and he picks up Jenna out of her crib as she giggles and the Yevgeny bounds down the stairs. He must have heard the familiar ring and they all make their way to the couch to answer. It stops ringing but then starts again, Ian knows how long it takes them to get situated.

 

"Hey!" Ian says and Mickey smiles at his husband in his army greens.

"Daddy!!!" Jayden bounces and Mickey laughs as it gets Jenna giggling at her brother.

"How is everyone?" He asks lightly.

"missing you," Mickey says casting a glance over to Yev, who is sitting silently.

"Hey, Yevvy! God, you're so big. You gonna take me out when I get home?" He asks.

"When?" Yev just asks sadly. and Mickey looks up at Ian and holds a finger to his lips and Ian nods.

"Soon buddy, I'm trying to get home," he says as he holds the phone up to his face.

"Not soon enough." the boys say.

 

"I know bud, I love you okay? You know that right?" he asks and Yev looks up and nods.

"Yeah, dad. I know. Just miss you. Have a game...Saturday and I was hoping, but I know, not yet. You'll come watch me play when you get back though right?" he says sadly and Mickey can see Ian's about to break.

"Of course he will buddy. He's gonna watch you play, and you two can teach Jay how to play, and he'll play with Jenna, and we're gonna be so fucking happy." Mickey says and he wants it to be today, he wants his husband home.

"And then..." Ian says and smirks but he cuts himself off and looks back to his children, he didn't need to say it, Mickey knew. He was going to remind him how much he loved him and he couldn't fucking wait.

 

\--

Mickey watched his son play baseball with pride, he was so happy for that kid. and he waited...the game was half over but this was it. He couldn't wait to see his son's face.

"Alright, we're gonna take a breath for just a second." The coach from Yev's team announced into the mic. "We don't usually do this, but someone had a special message for someone, so turn your attention to the screen," he says and then Mickey watches at Ian's face is all over the screen and Yev lights up.

"Hey Yevvy buddy, I just wanted to say I love you. I'm always here. Always." He says and then there's silence and cheers and then. "and I'm always here for you." and Yev turns abruptly around to be faced with none other than Ian in person and he jumps into his arms, tears falling down his face.

"Dad! You're here. Oh my god." and he lets Ian swing him around. and he sets him down.

"Now go win, while I make out with your dad and embarrass you."

"I don't even care right now. You're home. Make out in the center of the stadium for all I care."

Ian laughs at that makes his way to his husband, gives Jayden a kiss and a hug and Jenna too and watches as Mickey passes them off.

 

and then Ian grabs his husband and kisses him with all of the force he has in his body. Because damn he missed his guy. and Mickey can breathe again because Ian is home safe and that's all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich on tumblr.


End file.
